The Funeral
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: Gary's mum had just died... but at the funeral, he meets someone who will change his life and future. For the better.
1. Chapter 1

The week after his mum had died seem d to drag. Suddenly, everything was wrong.

But, it was the day of the funeral things were worse.

"Gary...?!" Miranda entered the restaurant wearing her best black dress and shoes, her black leather jacket sat on her shoulders.

Gary was sat at the bar his head in his hands, he was drinking a glass of whiskey. He was wearing his best suit, his jacket over the next bar stool, his top button open on his jacket with his tie wrapped over his shoulders. He didn't look up at her.

Miranda put her hand on his shoulder, "Gary..." she whispered kissing his head.

"I can't do this..." he started to cry again.

"Shh" Miranda wrapped her arms around him, rocking him side to side as he cried into her. "You've just got to be brave... it'll get easier..." she kissed his head and wipped at his tears.

"We better get going.." Gary stood up, he started to fasten his top button before attempting to tie his tie.

"Come here"Miranda smiled fastening the tie around his neck.

"Thanks"

Miranda smiled and grabbed his jacket while he put the bottle and glass away.

"Ready?"

Gary shrugged before walking out of the resteraunt quickly followed by Miranda.

*at the church*

"Now, Gary would like to say a few words..." the vicar spoke.

Miranda squeezed his hand before he stood up and went up to the stand next to his mums coffin

Gary was nervous, he wasn't too sure what to say. "Mum..." he started to cry again. "We've had some good times..." he smiled. "The times you picked me up when I fell down... the plasters on my knees when I fell off my bike..." he cried harder. "I miss you..." he stopped speaking, covering his face. "I love you..." he sobbed.

The rest of the church was scilent. Gary's cries echoed.

Miranda stood up and walked over to him.

Gary looked at her desperately, crying hysterically.

Miranda wrapped her arms around him protectivley. "Come on, sit down"

Gary carried on crying as Miranda took him to sit down.

She wrapped her arms around him, as he cry into her.

*after the ceremony*

Gary sat on the bench in the gardens alone. He'd asked Miranda to leave him be for a while.

"Gary, I'm sorry"

Gary span around. He gave him a small smile. "I've seen you before..."

The man sat next to him.

"This is going to sound rude, but who are you!? Your at all family funerals, weddings..." Gary asked. He studied the man carefully, brown, short slightly curly hair, brown eyes and tall.

The man sighed, "I'm your brother..."

Gary starred at him. "Are you sick!? Its my mums funeral and you start insisting your my brother. Last I checked, I was an only child. Mum didn't want more kids. My dad used to beat the shit out of me. I have no family, there all dead!" Gary shouted tears strolling down his cheeks. He was now stood and furious.

"I grew up in care, your dad, our dad... hit me too, mum wasn't ready for kids... so the social services took me. I grew up in a kids home. Four years later mum turns up, she's pregnant. another ten years go by, I'm sixteen, leave the care home... I have a ten year old little brother. I go find my mum. I want go meet him. She wants me to be part of the family again. But Dosent want to confuse you, so I'm just her mates kid, we meet once. Then we occasionally see each other at weddings. Never speak."

"How long did it take you to come up with this, its genius, almost believeable. i had a brother, sort of, but mum had a miscarriage. The closest I've ever been.." Gary wipped his eyes.

"Garoth Jakob Preston. 23rd August 1973. Graduated fromuni September 1998 spend the next six years in Malaysia..."

"Only two people know my middle name, mum.."

"And Miranda..." the man butted in.

"You really are aren't you..."

"Thomas Archie Preston..." he looked right into Gary's eyes. "Mum wanted you to know the truth..."

Gary started crying.

Thomas wrapped his arms around him. "I'm your big brother Gary..."


	2. Chapter 2

"if I'd have known, I'd come to find you..." Gary whispered.

"I know" Thomas smiled. he pulled away and locked eyes with Gary. "It's just me and you now"

Gary nodded.

*later on*

"Miranda" Gary smiled as he joined her.

"How you doing...?" She smiled.

Gary nodded.

"Who were you talking to?!"

"He's my brother.." Gary smiled.

Miranda looked at him confused.

"He grew up in a kids home... dad hit him too. Mum couldn't cope..."

They slowly walked up to the car together and climbed in.

"But I thought you were an only child..." miranda asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Promise"

*at the wake*

Gary sat at the table with Miranda. People kept coming over to him, saying how sorry they were for his loss.

"Gary"

Gary looked up, Thomas was looking down at him.

"Thomas" he smiled. "This is Miranda" he said politely.

"Thomas" he smiled in reply sitting down on the chair at the table. He took a sip of his pint. "So are you guys married...?!"

"No... no; no" Miranda and Gary both insisted.

"Oh, sorry." Thomas smiled awkwardly.

"I've heard a lot about you Miranda. Mum used to tell me all about what Gary was up to and the majority of the time was something to do with you!" Thomas smiled.

"Because she's brilliant!" Gary smiled.

Miranda looked at him and blushed.

"So how about you? married..?" Gary turned to Thomas.

"Yeah, Sarah, she's brilliant, we've got twins, two little boys." Thomas said proudly pulling a photo out of his wallet and showing them.

"aww!" Miranda smiled examining the photo.

"Jamie Garoth and David Jakob Preston"

"There my middle names..." Gary said confused.

"me and Sarah, we want you to be part of there lives. there a year old.. still plenty of time to meet uncle Gary without getting confused..." Thomas smiled.

Gary nodded. "I'd be honoured."

*several hours later*

"I better get going..." Thomas smiled.

Gary was slightly tipsy. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Course you will! I'm not leaving you again" Thomas smiled hugging him tight.

"OK" Gary smiled.

Thomas kissed the top of his little brothers head before letting him go. "and you" he smiled to Miranda and gave her a hug. "Look after him?" he whispered.

"Course" she whispered back.

"its been great meeting you"

"you too" Miranda smiled.

Thomas kissed her cheek and she kissed his before he left.

Gary gave Miranda a hug. "Thanks for coming" he whispered.

"No problem" Miranda smiled.

"I mean it. Thankyou!" he kissed her head.

Miranda hugged him even tighter, nuzzling her head under his chin.

it felt right for them both to be like this, in each others arms.

it felt perfect.

"Do you want to crash at mine?" Miranda asked soflty.

"Please. Dont want to be on my own."

"it's ok" miranda smiled kissing his cheek softly.

*not long after*

Gary was sat at the table. his tie was stuffed in his pocket, his top button was undone. Miranda was sat next to him on the sofa-type seats at the table.

as other guests started to leave he politely said goodbye and thanked them for coming.

He rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into it. "what would i do without you?" he said softly.

Miranda laughed, "I've no idea"

"mmm" he nuzzled her playfully and sleepily.

"Lets get back." miranda smiled.

Gary nodded and stood up.

*back at the flat*

Miranda unlocked the door and flipped her shoes off. After putting her keys on the table she went and put the kettle on to make them both a hot chocolate.

Gary took his shoes off and put his jacket on the chair and put his keys and phone on the sideboard before sitting on the sofa.

Miranda joined him.

"thanks" he smiled taking a cup from her.

miranda sat on the sofa. "Thomas seemed nice..."

Gary smiled. "i wish Id've known him as a kid. i bet growing up with an older brothers good."

"At least you know you're not on your own anymore..." Miranda added.

"I never was... I had you... and still have" he moved closer to her on the sofa, putting his arm around her.

"No matter what happens. you've always got me..." Miranda smiled.

"i know" he kissed her head and rested his head on hers.

"Gary.."

miranda turned around to look at him.

he had fallen asleep in her arms. lightly breathing, he looked peaceful. The emotion of the day had finally taken its toll on him.

Miranda laughed softly to herself. "Bless" she stood up and laid him down. she went and grabbed a blanket from her bedroom and wrapped it over him. she pearched on the edge of the sofa next to him. "you've always got me" she kissed his head, "I love you..." she smiled before kissing his head again and standing up. she locked the door and turned out the light before going to bed.

*in the middle of the night*

Gary woke up in a panic. "Miranda?" he whispered his hand rustling through his hair. He sat up on the sofa, pulling open all the buttons on his shirt. He pushed it of off his shoulders and stood up. He undid his belt and dragged it through the loops. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He quietly went over to Miranda's bedroom. He opened the door and looked in on her.

He smiled soflty. _shes so adorable when she sleeps..._ he thought to himself. he softly paddled over to her. He rubbed his thumb over her face and kissed the end of her nose. he stood up and went to the other side of the bed and flipped his trousers off. putting them over a chair. he climbed onto the bed next to her. snuggling under the covers. he wrapped his arm over her stomach and spooned up behind her.

Her hand instantly covered his on her stomach.

he kissed the back of her neck and was asleep in a matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary woke with a start the next day, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Miranda yawned and rolled over to face him. "Morning"

"Morning" he yawned.

"How you feeling?"

Gary nodded. "I'm ready for a new start..." he smiled nessling back down into the pillows.

"You going to see Thomas today?!"

"I don't know..."

"You could ring him..." Miranda suggested.

Gary smiled, "You've got a brain somewhere"

"Rude" Miranda laughed hitting him with a pillow.

"Oi" Gary laughed hitting her back.

Miranda carried onlaughing.

"Here, do you want breakfast?! I'll rustled something up on the resteraunt...?!"

"I thought you weren't opening up today?!" Miranda asked.

"I'm not... just gonna sort the accounts out. Finish the menu's and that..." Gary smiled.

Miranda sat up; "So, when you going to explain"

Gary rolled to face her, he propped his head up with his elbow. "Well, Thomas is my older brother. I never knew about him. He grew up in a kids home. He was born not long after mum and dad married, they werent ready for kids, by the time he was three dad was hitting him. Mum couldnt cope... so he spent the rest of his childhood in a kids home. Ive seen him about at times... at family things... but i never knew who he was. he was just there, 'mums mates kid' was the exscuse i was given when i was little. i never spoke to him until yesterday."

"I'm happy for you; i really am.." Miranda smiled.

"I just feel bad. and i hate mum for not telling me..." Gary complained muffling his face in the pillows. "If i'd have known, i'd have gone to find him. Growing up i was so lonely. dad would hit me, mum would cry. i had no one. all i wanted was someone to look out for me..." Gary's eyes started to swell.

"Its' ok... he understands dosent he?"

Gary nodded.

"and your dad, he made some terrible mistakes. You cant beat yourself up for that. Not for him..." Miranda smiled sympathetically.

Gary sighed nodding.

"Call him. I'll put the kettle on..." Miranda smiled climbing out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown around her shoulders.

Gary stood up and grabbed his phone. He took a deep breath and dialled his number.

"Hi, is Thomas there please?" Gary asked politely.

"Who shall i say is calling?" a ladies voice replied.

"Gary"

There was a pause. "As in Gary-Gary?!"

Gary laughed nervously; "Yeah"

"Gary?! you called" Thomas said happily taking the phone.

Gary sat on the edge of his bed; "i keep my promises."

"How are you?"

"I'm good" Gary replied.

"come round later? Please? meet the wife and kids?"

"Yeah. Ok!"

Thomas told him his adress and the phone call drew to a close.

Gary left the bedroom and joined miranda.

"Did you ring him?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see him this afternoon..." Gary replied taking a slice of toast.

"Its a step in the right direction..." MIranda smiled.

"What if i muck up?! I'm an uncle. Its weird!" Gary panicked.

"you'll be fine! meeting new people is always awkward. especially kids. But there only young. they'll get used to it.." Miranda reassured him.

"will you go out with me tonight?!"

Miranda looked at him confused.

"Please?"

"Err, ok"

Gary started to smile. He finished his toast and his coffee before pulling his clothes back on. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

MIranda nodded. "Great"

"I'll see you later. Better get home, shower and change my clothes"

"goodbye"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything"

"No problem"

Gary gave Miranda a massive hug and kissed her cheek before leaving.

*later on*

Gary pulled up outside Thomas's home. It was a lovely estate. He pulled the mirror down from the roof of the car and inspected himself. Clean shaven and looking presentable. "here goes" he sighed and put the flap back up. He turned the music off and climbed out of the car, locking it behind him.

He wore his best blue jeans, a plain grey tshirt and a blue zip up hoodie. He knocked on the door.

"Gary" Thomas opened the door excited.

"Hi" Gary smiled.

"Come in" Thomas opened the door for him. "This is Sarah" he added closing the door.

"Hello" Sarah smiled.

"Hi" Gary shook her hand.

"Come on, come sit down" Sarah led him through to the living room.

Gary smiled and sat down.

"I'll just put the kettle on" Sarah smiled.

"The kids will be awake soon" Thomas added.

Gary smiled.

"There gonna love you."

Gary laughed. "Hope so"

suddenly the baby monitor started screeching.

"There up. C'mon" Thomas led Gary up the stairs and into the twins bedroom.

"This is Jamie and David" Thomas smiled proudly.

"Aww" Gary was lost for words as he lent over the cot. "They're beautiful!"

"C'mon shh" Thomas picked up one of the twins. "This one's David" he kissed his cheek and gave him a cuddle.

David instantly stopped crying.

Gary sat on the sofa watching as his brother loving held his children.

"Go to uncle Gary"

Gary looked up.

"He wont bite" Thomas laughed.

Gary chuckled nervously as he took David. "Aren't you cute?!" he whispered holding him close. He tickled him and hugged him. _'i've been missing all of this' _he couldnt stop the thoughts rushing through his mind.

"Room for one more?" Thomas smiled.

Gary looked up, torn from his thoughts. "I suppose so" He smiled as Jamie was sat on his knee next to his brother. "Hello cutie" he laughed nuzzling Jamie's head and kissing it.

"Isn't that a picture!" Sarah entered the room.

Gary laughed.

"Smile for the camera"

Gary looked up at Sarah, an extatic smile on his face.

"Say cheese" Thomas teased.

"Cheese" Gary laughed.

*at Miranda's flat*

Gary knocked on the door. he wore his best blue shirt and smart jeans. The first couple of buttons open on his shirt. a smart, yet casual look.

Miranda answered, she wore a lovely blouse and nice leggins. "Good day?"

"The best"

They went back into her flat whilst Miranda grabbed her bag and jacket. "So, where you taking me?"

"Well, there's a lovely little resteraunt in town. Opened not long back..." Gary smiled.

"Lead they way.." Miranda laughed.

*at the resteraunt*

Gary showed Miranda the photo of him and the twins.

"Thats perfect" Miranda smiled.

"I want you to meet them. There great." Gary smiled.

"Me and kids? Not a good mix"

"You'd be perfect with them..."

Miranda blushed.

"I mean it"

"So, whats the special occasion then? bringing me out to a posh resteraunt" Miranda asked.

"Just a thankyou, that's all. i dont know how i'd have coped these last few weeks without you..." Gary smiled.

Miranda blushed again.

"I mean it..."

*the walk home*

Gary took off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Don't want you getting a cold" he smiled putting his arm around her.

"I've had a lovely night" Miranda smiled snuggling into his hold.

"Yeah? me too" Gary smiled.

They carried on walking in the quiet of the night.

Gary suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked concerned.

He laughed nervously. "There's been something i've noticed. Ages ago..."

Miranda looked at him confused.

"For years now... its been the same. and i was talking to Thomas about it today..." he spoke fast and dazzled.

"Gary, what are you getting at?!" MIranda asked confused.

Gary shook his head and ruffled his hair. He was fazzled again. making a mock of himself. without thinking, his hands cupped her face and he kissed her.

She was taken aback. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

it was the most passionate kiss either one of them had shared.

Gary pulled away, "I'm in love with you!"

"Not as much as i love you!" Miranda pushed against his chest so he was back up against a brick wall as she started to kiss him again.

they carried on walking; giggling away. Gary kept playfully nuzzling her. His nose kept poking in her ear, making her giggle.

As they walked they kept stopping and kissing.

They reached the shop.

"Are you going to come up?" Miranda wiggled her eye brows at him.

Gary laughed, "Of course"

They kissed as they went up the stairs. stumbling up every other step, laughing away.

They burst through the flat door and straight through to the bedroom after locking up.

the previous week Gary felt like nothing in the world could make him feel better.

But right there, at that time. all of his troubles left him.

It felt right.

Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

***2 years later***

"Hey" Thomas smiled opening the door.

"UNCLE GARY" The twins screamed in unison running and jumping at Gary.

"Hello you two" Gary laughed kissing their heads.

Thomas closed the door behind Gary and put the kettle on.

Gary put the twins down in the living room and went to join his brother in the kitchen.

"Hows married life then?" Thomas smiled handing him a coffee.

"It's perfect" Gary laughed.

"Where is Miranda?" Sarah smiled entering the room.

Gary gaver her a polite kiss on the cheek and a cuddle. "Setting up the beds for the twins"

"Are you sure your ok to have them?" Sarah asked concerned.

"No problem, where gonna have some fun.." Gary smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yes David?" Thomas smiled bending down.

"Do you think that Doctor Who is real?" David asked hooking his finger over his lip.

Thomas thought for a moment.

Gary put his coffee on the side and bent down. "I do" He smiled.

"So what if dalek comes to get me?" David added scared.

"Then, the doctor will come and save you wont he?" Gary added.

David nodded before running off back into the living room.

Thomas stood back up, "You'd make a great dad..."

Gary laughed and shook his head.

sarah had since left to finish packing the boys things.

"Dont you want kids then?"

Gary sat down at the table, "I've been married 3 months, dont rush us" he laughed.

"So you want kids"

Gary shrugged. "Maybe"

"besides which, hows the house search?"

Gary pulled his phone out of his pocket, "We've put an offer in on this one; just trying to get the mortgage sorted"

"Nice house" Thomas smiled handing back the phone. "Many bedrooms..."

"Shurrup" Gary laughed shaking his head.

"Right, we better get going; Miranda's waiting for us" Gary smiled standing up.

***back at the flat***

Gary held David and Jamie's hands as they went through the shop, there little cartoon backpacks on there backs with everything they need in them.

"Go on then" Gary smiled letting go of there hands as they ran up the stairs to the flat and stopped at the door. Gary let them in with his keys.

"AUNTIE MIRANDA" they sqeeled happily running at her and clinging her.

"Here comes trouble" she teased kneeling down to cuddle them both.

Gary put his stuff on the side and amired Miranda's handy work. They dont have a spare bedroom for the twins in teh flat so she had consturcted a big fort and put two airbeds in it with blankets cushions and torches.

"Nice touch" Gary teased kissing her.

"All the best treatment for my little nephews" Miranda smiled kissing him back.

Jamie and David had taken off their backpacks and put them on the sofa.

Jamie jumped up and sat carefully on it.

David however couldn't pull himself up.

"Aww" Miranda siled picking him up and putting him on it.

He smiled at her and pulled open his backpack. "we made you this" he smiled handing a card to Miranda.

On the front, a picture of two stick people holding hands. inside Miranda struggled to read, she could only make out "Uncle Gary and Auntie Miranda"

"Aww, thats very sweet, thankyou" she kissed both of their heads and showed Gary.

he smiled and put it on the fridge with a magnet.

Miranda sat between the boys; "What do you want to do now?"

"FRUIT FRIENDS" They both squeeled hapily jumping onto their knees.

Miranda clapped excitedly and went and set up fruit, glue and everything else they needed.

"You've got them trained well" Gary laughed getting some juice for the boys.

"It gives me an excuse to make them" She teased kissing him.

"EEEEWW"

Miranda and Gary parted to see the twins covering up each others eyes.

Miranda and Gary burst out laughing.

After tea the boys put there pajamas on and where cuddled up on the sofa with Miranda and Gary watching 'Despicable Me'.

Miranda quickly stood up and went to the cupboards; "look what i have" She smiled.

Gary and the twins span around and smiled.

Miranda held a big bag of popcorn.

She put it in bowls and went back over to the sofa. she put a bowl between the boys and held the other for her and Gary.

He wrapped his arm around her and rested her head on hers. "What's that?" he nodded towards the window.

Miranda turned around to look at it.

She turned back and Gary had got a masive handful of popcorn out of the bowl and was stuffing it in his mouth.

"Rude" Miranda laughed hitting him gently on the chest.

the twins started to laugh.

In that moment Gary started to think. _'is this what having kids is like?! cuddling, playing, giggling...'_

"Gary"

He span around to look at Miranda.

"You didn't listen to a word i just said did you?"

He just smiled and kissed her, "Im all yours"

"i said, i had a phone call earlier, the bank have accepted our mortgage offer..."

Gary burst out smiling and kissed her. "I better find some boxes" He laughed kissing her again.

The next thing he knew Jame was at his legs trying to pull himself up on to Gary's knees.

Gary laughed and pulled him up into his lap; Jamie curled up in to his chest.

Miranda was then interrupted by David who was now curling up into her side. She put her arm around him and kissed his head.

Once the movie had finished the boys started getting ready for bed. Jamie was getting in and David was still brushing his teeth in the bathroom with Gary; who was now also in his pajamas.

"When you move will it be far?" He asked sadly.

Gary sudenly felt sad. He sat on the side of the bath tub and pulled david into his lap. "It's not too far away... its only an hour drive"

"Will we still see you?"

"Of course you will! and you can still stay over like tonight?"

David nodded his head smiling again.

Gary looked up to notice Miranda was stood at the door.

"Go on then, we'll be through in a minute" Gary smiled kissing David's head and letting him skip off into the living room.

Miranda sat on Gary's lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Gary looped his arms around her waist and snuffled his head into hers. "It's been good hasnt it?"

"It's been excellent..." Miranda smiled kissing him.

"I've been thinking, how would you feel about having kids? i dont mean right now, but in the future... well obviously not when were to old but.."

his babbling was cut off by Miranda's kiss.

His hands went up and curled into her hair.

"I was going to ask you" Miranda giggled nuzzling her nose into his.

"Really?" he giggled back, pecking her lips.

"I think we'd make pretty good parents" she laughed.

Gary kissed her again.

"We better get them two to bed" Miranda whispered stroking his beard.

"It's only eight o'clock, what are we going to do if the living room has been taken over?"

"Im sure we'll find something" Miranda teased climbing up and pulling him up.

"Right are we all ready for bed then?" Miranda smiled at David and Jamie.

they both nodded clutching their teddies.

"Give us a cuddle then you can get in then" Gary bent down and cuddled his two nephews, kissing their heads.

Miranda did the same.

David and Jamie climbed into their fort and switched their torches on. Gary quickly switched off the main light so only the torches could be seen.

both boys started to giggle as the light flashed around there fort.

"Are you two going to be ok then?" Miranda asked.

they nodded.

"Nght then" Gary smiled.

"Na-night" Miranda smiled.

"Love you" both boys giggled.

"And we love you too" Gary smiled as he closed the door to the fort.

Miranda put a lamp on incase they got up in the night.

"Bloody hell" Gary groaned rubbing his foot, "I've stubbed my little toe" he whined.

the boys started to giggle again.

Miranda burst out laughing, "go to sleep boys"

"dont you laugh at me Mrs Preston" Gary whispered.

"what are you going to do about it Mr Preston?"

Gary thought for a moment before running at her.

She ran through the kitchen and into the bedroom, gary dived at her and rugby tackled her to the bed.

The door swang close and gary climbed on top of her.

"I love you" he smiled.

"i love you more" Miranda slowly started to kiss him; pulling the duvet over their heads.

***The Next morning***

Gary and Miranda decided to take the boys to teh park before they had to go home. it was a lovely morning and the sun was in the sky.

The boys excited squeals could be heard everywhere as Gary pushed them on the swings; higher and higher.

Miranda sat on the gras, watching as Gary ran around chasing the boys. she smiled to herself. _'hes perfect' _she thought.

Gary jogged over to her and sat beside her. "you ok?" he asked taking off his tshirt, his manly chest showing. he didnt look out of place however, lots of other men had taken theres off.

"I'm fine" Miranda said softly putting her head on his houlder. he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I was thinking... do you fancy a weekend in Paris? just hte two of us...? losts of wine, french food..."

"Sex" Miranda laughed butting in.

"You saw through my plan?" he teased.

"I'd love to" Miranda kissed him.

"great; I'll look into it when we get back later" he kissed her back. "but first, we better get them two home"

almost on cue they both came running over to them and climbed on top of Miranda and Gary.

"We need to take you home now, i promised your dad" Gary sighed.

"Piggy back?" they both giggled.

"Fine"

gary bent over and they both jumped up onto his back and they slolwy made their way to the car, after a perfect sleepover.


End file.
